


A Zombie for Awhile

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Stream of Consciousness, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: ... a ghost for eternity.OrThe Glaives did die but they're not 'dead' in the sense of the word. It makes for a confusing day, week, month, year? In any case, Sonitus would love to have a shot of tequila to wash away the rotten taste of death.





	A Zombie for Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> For Glaiveweek2019, Day 4  
Themes used are Halloween (sort of), (maybe a bit of) dress up, and (a dash of) trick or treat.
> 
> I'm aware I'm really pulling at strings here with these prompts.
> 
> Enjoy!

This wasn't what he was expecting once he was 'killed' by partaking in the invasion in all honesty. Sonitus glanced at his reflection. A part of his face was torn open, blood was dripping down the side of his face down his chin and neck. Overall, he had to say being dead didn't look that bad on him. 

Tredd on the other hand... Sonitus turned his gaze to his left. Tredd was cursing underneath his breathe at his appearance. He looked like he was put through a cheese grater. His arm was also bent at an awkward angle. There was a gash on Tredd's overly large forehead. Sonitus had to admit it made him look better than before. More rugged and roguish. 

Sonitus snickered before the thought brought a burst of loud laughter bubbling out from his chest catching Tredd's attention like a hawk. Sonitus waved his hand dismissing Tredd's questioning gaze.

That being said, it was strange that they were 'alive' in a sense. What in the Astrals did Niflheim do to them?

Axis sneaked in hovering in the darkness like a quiet sentinel. Sonitus got to admit that Axis made one scary-ass zombie-like creature. There were dark circles underneath his eyes making them look like they had sunken in on themselves. And he was definitely missing an arm if his loose left arm sleeve meant anything. In fact, because he has always been a silent man, he's now even more frightening when he pops out of nowhere like a looming presence over someone. 

Sonitus sighed looking around, a few of the other glaives were wondering around the courtyard aimlessly. He couldn't tell if they were brainless zombies or actually fully aware like Tredd or Axis. 

“Hey, Sonitus,” Tredd called from his spot near one of the doors, “where do you think Luche is?”

Before Sonitus could reply, Axis's attention snapped up towards the opening near the top whispering darkly, “He's probably dead.” 

Sonitus glanced up seeing a shadow moving quickly over the rooftop. There was something up there. He couldn't bring himself to worry more than a passing thought.

“You guys look like absolute shit.” A familiar feminine voice echoed down from the rooftop.

“If it ain't the scapegoat, Crowe,” Tredd sneered tilting his head up to look at her. 

Axis shared a glance with Sonitus. Sonitus could see Axis's exasperation flowing in the light of his eyes. Tredd and Crowe were like cats and dogs. 

“You asshats,” Crowe stated frowning slightly before sitting down on the edge with her legs dangling off the side, “a bit trapped down there ain't ya. You still going to be pawns for the Niflheim army?”

There's black slug staining the edge of her lips and down her face from her eyes. Like mascara had smudged and smeared due to rain. Spinning in her hand was a blood-caked dagger.

“You should leave them down there,” another voice said softly coming out of the shadows. His body was limper then Crowe as if the spine bones were snapped in half. 

“Oh Pelna, glad you could join me,” Crowe cooed grinning widely looking over her shoulder up at Pelna, “I was just about to ask them if they were willing to wreak some havoc and chaos on the Nifs.”

Sonitus looked down at his hands hearing Axis moving across the courtyard underneath where Crowe was sitting. Sonitus glanced up just in time to see Axis signing haltingly up at Crowe. Crowe blinked once twice before shaking her head in disagreement. _What the fuck?_

Axis tilted his head, an unamused expression on his face. He pointed down at the ground.

“Come on Axis, it's either join Pelna and I or stay down there,” Crowe replied evenly.

Axis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a grim frown on his face, “I don't think you understand why I'm still here.” 

Sonitus stared at Axis. His voice was quiet as a breeze gently blowing past leaving a wisp-like caress. Pelna frowned kneeling next to Crowe starring down at Axis. Tredd walked over to Sonitus and stared at Axis. There was something off. Axis's eyes were hard with a determination that none of the Glaives have seen on the man in all the years that they knew him. 

“Why are you still here?” Pelna questioned brows furrowed in confusion. 

“You guys ever wonder why we're zombies instead of dead?” Axis stated calmly in his soft-spoken voice.

“Well yeah, but it's not like we're going to get answers in this fucking courtyard,” Tredd replied crossing his arms eyes on Axis.

“I've been digging around,” Axis ignored Tredd and continued, “apparently it's an offshoot of the Scourge believe it or not. A mutation due to the magic in our veins when we died. Quite a thing all considering. We're practically Bahamut's lapdogs.”

Sonitus could hear the crickets at the information bomb that Axis dropped on them. Even Crowe and Pelna had turned paler than their already pale selves at the information. 

“How right you are, Axis.”

Sonitus froze at another familiar voice. _What the actual fuck!_

“Shit... Nyx, Luche?” Pelna gasped out snapping Sonitus's attention towards where the voice had come from. 

He hadn't heard any footsteps or movement at all. Sonitus felt his non-existent blood drain from his face at the sight a few feet away. Crowe leaned forward in shock and anger. Nyx and Luche were translucent, shimmering a few feet away from the rest of them. Both of them had burn scars running up their arms and even to their necks. In fact, Luche's burn scars were worse then Nyx's. 

“You son of a bitch!” Crowe yelled standing up in anger, “I trusted you, you fucking asshole!”

“I told you she wouldn't forgive you, Luche,” Nyx pointed out grinning, waving at Pelna and Crowe.

“I'm not looking for forgiveness, Nyx,” Luche replied evenly unfazed at the outburst, “in any case, the rest of you are currently under Bahamut's control. I highly suggest you find a way to cut that control.”

“Why the fuck should we listen to you?” Crowe hissed out arms tense ready to attack.

“I never said you had to, Crowe. It was merely a suggestion,” Luche replied coldly.

Nyx rolled his eyes and swatted Luche on the back of the head, “Stop being such a dick, Luche. You and I both know that they really should find a way to snap that control.”

“You think it's fucking easy to merely snap an Astral's control?” Luche argued waving his hands about in anger, “That fucking _asshole_ of an Astral has the fucking nerve to call himself a _'god'_. He's the astral forsaken reason we had to suffer the Starscourge at all!”

Sonitus felt his jaw drop at the outburst. He's never seen Luche so... what's the word? Not in control of himself. That was an outburst all right. The Luche standing in front of them now, was that the real Luche? Then he had some Astral-tier control on his emotions when he was alive. Hot damn.

“Okay slow down,” Pelna said putting a hand up in surrender, “let me get this straight. We're zombies because of the magic that we received from the King of Lucis mutated us somehow when we died. And you're telling me that we're pawns to Bahamut. The Astral.” 

“Yeah, pretty much in a nutshell,” Nyx replied calmly watching as Luche rubbed the burn scars on his arm until he was practically scratching at them.

Sonitus stared at Luche. Was the burn scars giving a ghost trouble?

“Luche stop it,” Nyx reprimanded frowning, “you may be a ghost but are you trying to kill your spirit?”

“Oh shut up, Nyx,” Luche muttered dropping his hand to his side, “your hero complex knows no bounds. You're already dead. Can't you drop it?”

“We're going to talk about this at a later date,” Nyx pointed out evenly. Luche rolled his eyes and crossed his arms staring at them.

The event was getting weirder and weirder. Sonitus was at a loss. If what they're saying is true then how are they going to break the control?

Axis sighed tiredly flopping down on one of the stone walls, “I don't think we can die.”

“That's fucking ominous as shit, Axis,” Tredd retorted at the sudden remark.

“Have you tried shooting yourself in the head?” Axis questioned bluntly. 

Sonitus could feel the air still enough for a butter knife to cut smoothly through it. Did... Axis try to kill himself?

“Haa, I knew you could have cared less about surviving one way or another,” Luche muttered rubbing his temples with his fingers, “but I never realized how much you were wishing for it.”

“Don't act dumb, Luche,” Axis responded solemnly resting his hands on his knees, “you knew and you can understand it.”

“Urgh, you're insufferable,” Luche replied throwing his hands, “Nyx, you can help them. I'm done. Let me suffer in my sins.” Luche shimmered starting to fade into nothingness. 

Nyx's eyes widened in a panic and he reached out and grabbed Luche's burn-scarred arm, “Don't you fucking dare!”

Sonitus watched curiously as Luche flinched away from Nyx's grip. What happened since the invasion? Sonitus glanced over at Axis who was frowning deeply seeing the interaction. Peeking a glance over at Crowe and Pelna showed that they were also surprised. Tredd merely looked bored by the whole ordeal. _What a fucking year this has been..._ Now there's even more shit that they have to figure out. Sonitus sighed tiredly flopping down next to Axis. Even though they don't need sleep, Sonitus could really use a nap if merely to block out the thoughts flowing quickly through his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos if you're so inclined! <3  
Not sure if I'll continue this but it shows good promise should I decided to pick up yet another long chaptered story.


End file.
